Un méga méga combat
by loelia2007
Summary: Ceci est mon épisode imaginée du prochain épisode de la saison 19, l'épisode 13. Attention donc: SPOILERS! Soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plait, c'est mon tout premier écrit sur Pokémon. Enjoy!


Sous un ciel d'un bleu limpide et un soleil éclatant, Sacha, Serena, Lem et Clem faisaient route en direction de la prochaine ville : Auffrac-les-Congères. Le Poké-groupe était d'excellente humeur même si la fatigue se faisait grandement ressentir. Ils étaient en effet en route depuis hier soir et n'espéraient à présent qu'une seule chose : manger quelque chose de consistant et se reposer. Et pour le moment, le paysage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désertique. Des montagnes et encore des montagnes à perte de vue. Pas de Centre Pokémon à l'horizon. N'ayant pas trop le choix, ils poursuivirent donc leur route. C'est alors que nos amis firent une rencontre qui changerait à tout jamais leur vie. Alain et son amie Martine venaient à leur rencontre. Celui-ci, contre tout attente, s'arrêta au niveau du jeune garçon et le dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander

"Tu es Sacha, n'est-ce pas ?"

Celui-ci ayant visiblement perdu sa langue, fit une mine de déterré et acquiesça. Comment pouvait-il le connaitre ? Lui-même ne l'avait jamais vu… Puis, un souvenir remonta à la surface. Il regarda le garçon plus en détail…. Il se souvint après coup l'avoir croisé sur un chemin quelconque. Cela ne répondait quand même pas à la question de savoir comment il le connaissait. Alain poursuivit sur sa lancée.

"Je veux te combattre, Sacha, et te vaincre ! Je veux pouvoir oublier la défaite que tu m'avais infligée il y a plusieurs années de cela, lorsque je combattais avec Salamèche !

Mais bien sûr ! Le voilà le souvenir enfoui ! Il lui semblait bien avoir déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part ! Bien sûr, Alain était bien plus jeune mais c'était bien lui ! Sacha, que rien ne faisait peur, accepta sans réfléchir et lui proposa alors un match un contre un, ce qu'Alain approuva. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Le premier, il fit sortir son Dracaufeu de sa pokéball tout en toisant son adversaire. Oh oui, il était fier de son pokémon et il allait le lui montrer. Lui prouver qu'il était bien plus fort que par le passé. Sacha, à son tour, lança sa pokéball. Amphinobi fit son apparition à la manière d'un ninja. C'était là sa désormais marque de fabrique. Lem se proposa alors d'être l'arbitre tandis que les filles s'installèrent sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Le combat allait enfin débuter.

D'entrée de jeu, Sacha ordonna à son Amphinobi de lancer un vibraqua, tandis que Dracaufeu décocha un lance-flamme et poursuivit de suite par un poing éclair qui eut tôt fait d'envoyer bouler la grenouille et son dresseur. Celui-ci, encouragé par son dresseur couché lui aussi au sol, se releva. Et leur amitié ayant atteint son paroxysme, leur esprit respectif fusionnèrent, révélant ainsi Sachanobi. Il lança alors son sheauriken mais une attaque poing éclair, plus forte encore que la première, atteint Amphinobi en plein ventre… et Sacha par la même. Les deux adversaires se plièrent en deux en même temps. La douleur était atroce mais ce n'était pas ça qui les dissuaderait d'arrêter ! Oh non ! La fureur en était doublée. Amphinobi, ou plutôt Sachanobi lança un aéopique, vite arrêté par aile d'acier.

Alain, voyant que le combat tournait pour le moment à son avantage, utilisa son Dracaufite X et fit donc évoluer Dracaufeu en Méga-Dracaufeu X. Le véritable combat allait commencer. La nouvelle évolution, forte de cela, lança une énorme rafale feu, poursuivit ensuite par dracaugriffe et finit enfin par poing éclair. Leurs adversaires n'eurent même pas le temps de décocher ne fut-ce même qu'une toute petite attaque. Amphinobi se retrouva à nouveau par terre, mais cette fois, en piteux état… de même que Sacha qui était lui aussi tombé de douleurs. Alain sourit et se retourna quand une voix entrecoupée lui parvint aux oreilles. Sacha s'était relevé, son Pokémon aussi. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas prêt à abandonner, même si leur état était déplorable. La symbiose reprit de plus belle. Leur amitié était très forte, c'est cela aussi qui leur permettait de tenir. Le jeune dresseur ordonna, avec un peu de mal vu la douleur, de lancer à nouveau Sheauriken. Et malgré la trombe d'eau qui entourait le pokémon, la rafale feu suivie tout de suite après par lance-flamme, mit fin au combat. Sachanobi, redevenu Amphinobi, s'écroula au sol, KO. Il en fut pareil pour Sacha, pour qui la douleur était tellement intense qu'il était impossible pour lui de tenir. Alain avait obtenu sa victoire et n'était pas peu fier. Il regarda Martine, lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux compagnons s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était, sans même s'inquiéter un tant soit peu de son adversaire qui était blessé. S'en était blessant pour les amis de Sacha qui se précipitèrent vers lui et son Pokémon. Ils essayèrent de le ranimer mais rien n'y faisait. Sacha était grièvement blessé et personne ne savait s'il allait survivre. C'était bien la première fois qu'une pareille chose se produisait. Jamais le dresseur n'était blessé… ou en tout cas c'était rare. Lem prit Sacha inconscient sur son dos tandis que Serena, très inquiète de l'état de son ami, s'occupa de faire rentrer Amphinobi dans sa pokéball pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Ensuite, nos quatre amis se mirent en route vers le centre Pokémon le plus proche. Heureusement, celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à 5 minutes de leur position initiale. Une chance ! Une fois sur place, alors que le pokémon grenouille était emmené sur une petite civière par un Nanmeouie, l'infirmière Joëlle indiqua au pokégroupe une chambre où ils purent installer le jeune garçon. Celui-ci portait différentes coupures au visage ainsi que des brûlures conséquentes des attaques feu. Celle-ci leur demanda bien gentiment de sortir dans le couloir pendant qu'elle le soignait, ce qu'ils firent… enfin… Sauf Serena qui voulait à tout prix rester près de lui. Ses yeux bleus larmoyant finirent par convaincre l'infirmière.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Lem et Clem furent à leur tour autorisé à rendre visite à Sacha qui avait repris connaissance. Celui-ci fut traité d'inconscient et d'imprudent avant d'être félicité pour son combat qui était peut-être perdu mais il s'était néanmoins montré combattif… Une bonne chose pour un dresseur souhaitant être Maître Pokémon. A


End file.
